one-shot: to protect the one he loves
by SoaringxDragon
Summary: What if when Issei and Vali were fighting, Vali wasn't interrupted by Bikou and was able to use Juggernaut Drive? How would Issei handle it?


A/N: Hello all, this is my first fanfic so if you can review it, it would be much appreciated. So I'm a really big fan of Highschool DxD and was watching season 2- when Vali and Issei go at it- and it got me thinking; what would have happened if Bikou never interrupted Vali and he was able to use Juggernaut Drive? And how would Issei be able to handle it with his Sekiryuutei and newly acquired hakuryuukou powers? I've also been interested in the idea of Issei having the divine dividing instead of/along with the boosted gear. Sacred Gears respond to the will and feelings of their host so would Issei be able to handle Vali's Juggernaut Drive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't have Issei take 10 volumes just to confess to Rias, but either way I still love DxD and volume 10 was still very badass

Now on to the story!

Vali was down on the ground but was slowly getting back on his feet. Issei was not too far away from him. After Vali used his [Half Dimension] Issei's power level sharply rose from the thought of his master's, Rias Gremory's, breasts shrinking in size.

"So you can get this strong from Rias Gremory's breasts huh? Interesting," Vali stated.

"There's no way I'll let you do anything to buchou you bastard," Issei yelled back. 'After all, she is the one I love'

Vali then asked, "Albion, do you think the current Hyoudou Issei is worthy of our Juggernaut Drive?"

[How far are to willing to go with this Vali?]

"I want to see how far I can push him to my level."

[Very well then]

"Hyoudou Issei, prepare yourself, and do me a favor and try not to die on me," Vali smirked. And with that his aura started to gather.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Domination

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"

[Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive]

Vali's aura exploded and spread over his surroundings. His armor started to change, his wings grew, he sprouted a long tail, he now had long, sharp claws, and his helmet split apart to reveal a mouth with razor sharp teeth. If his armor had the motif of a dragon before, then it truly was a dragon now.

"Here I come Hyoudou Issei," Vali exclaimed.

Issei and everyone looked at him in shock.

[It seems he is able to keep in control in that state through his magic]

"What are you talking about Ddraig?"

[Juggernaut drive releases the seal on the heavenly dragons and grants the host tremendous power but at the cost of their life span. It seems he is able to avert that with the use of his magic] Ddraig explained. [You should run partner]

"You know I can't Ddraig, he wants me and if he doesn't get his fight then he might take it out on everyone else and I can't have that," Issei replyed back.

"Ise!"

Issei turned around to see who called him. He realized it was Rias, his master. She was staring at him with a worried expression. He flashed a small smile back at her.

"Sirzechs-sama, please keep her safe" Issei said.

Sirzechs looked at him and nodded. He understood the love Issei had for his sister ever since he saw him in the rating game against Riser, even more so when he faught Riser for her at the engagement party. In truth, Sirzechs had come to really like Issei in the time he has known him, he held great hope for not only his future but for the love between him and his sister. Heck, when he was staying the night at Issei's he even asked the man to call him big brother. But Sirzechs also understood the situation they were all in at the moment. Even though he didn't like the idea of Issei possibly dying, he needed to keep the barrier up along with Azazel and Michael to protect everyone, especially his sister whom Issei was willing to put his life on the line to protect.

'I understand Issei'

As if everyone was picking up on what Issei was doing and what Sirzechs was thinking, Michael and Azazel both increased the power of the barrier along with Sirzechs.

"Onii-sama we have to help Ise," Rias yelled.

"We can't, the hakuryuukou's power is too powerful and unstable right now. If you were to go to Issei's side then you would burn up from the aura," Sirzechs replied as he looked down, not meeting his sister's eyes.

"Onii-sama!" Rias cried but it was already to late.

Vali and Issei started to charge at each other. Issei was exhausted and he knew it. He didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting or even how much longer the bracelet acting as a substitute would keep working, but he had to move forward, he had to keep fighting because if he didn't then something might happen to Rias and he would rather die than let that happen.

Issei fired a dragon shot at Vali but he dodged it. Issei continued to charge and brought his fist back to punch Vali, but Vali was already above him bringing down a claw and slicing him across the back causing blood to seep from the wound. Issei clenched his teeth as he fell to one knee. He quickly tried to spin around to punch Vali but he was nowhere to be seen and his fist only connected with air. Just then, from the corner of his eye, Issei saw a white flash and as he turned to face it he was met with a tail striking him across the chest. Issei was sent flying, the impact of the landing made a crater. Issei tried to get up but soon found himself vomiting blood, he figured he had a few broken ribs.

By the time he got up to look where Vali was at, he realized the hakuryuukou had disappeared again.

'Dammit where is he! He's too fast! How am I supposed to beat him if I can't even hit him?!

[Partner look out]

Before Issei could respond, Vali back handed him, sending him flying again only this time he gave chase to Issei. Vali reappeared behind Issei and kicked him upward sending him flying in the sky. Issei tried to correct himself before Vali could hit him again but it was already too late. Vali was waiting for him and as Issei reached him, he drove his first directly into Issei's face causing him to plummet back down to the ground. His landing created another crater and the surrounding area shook and was covered with dust.

Everyone watched in horror as they saw Issei being beaten and were at a loss for words. When he hit the ground, they looked for signs of Issei to see if he was okay as the dust cleared. When the dust finally cleared, they were all met with the sight of a crater and at the center was Issei being suspended in the air, held up by Vali's tail which was wrapped around his throat. All of the leaders looked away from the sight, all feeling guilty for not being able to help Issei. Azazel felt the worse out of all the leaders. Vali was like a son to him so his betrayal had hurt him inside, but it was the thought of Hyoudou Issei dying because he was not able to keep Vali in check that made him feel even worse. He knew that Issei was weak and he knew that if there was anything Vali hated besides his parents for abandoning him, it was weakness itself. To be precise it was Hyoudou Issei's weakness, especially because they were supposed to be rivals as heavenly dragons. However, no matter how bad he may have felt, Azazel knew that there were a few people who would feel the worst out of all of them, a certain group who have more of a connection to Issei, Rias Gremory and her peerage.

The Occult Research club was at a loss for words. Kiba was clenching his fist, his nails digging into his palm drawing blood, angry for not being strong enough, angry for realizing he was about to loose his best friend. It was all a reminder of how he couldn't save his comrades from the holy sword project. He wasn't strong enough then, and he wasn't strong enough now.

Xenovia was leaning on Durandal as it was impaled in the ground. She was angry she couldn't protect Irina from Freed before and now she couldn't protect the man she chose from the hakuryuukou.

Koneko was staring down at the ground. She couldn't take the idea of loosing someone close to her. Sure Issei was a pervert and always tried to do perverted things but deep down he was caring and would go to any lengths to protect those he cares about. She remembered loosing her sister out of her life, but Kuroka was still alive. She was about to loose her senpai for good.

Gasper hadn't known his senpai for long but that didn't matter. He couldn't help but start to cry at the sight and thought of loosing the man he came to look up to, the man who faught for him, the man who stood up for him, the man who believed in him and showed him that he was not alone and how he had a master and friends who genuinely cared for him. And now he was going to loose that man.

Akeno was staring blankly with a far off look in her eyes while tears slowly made their way down her face. She always hated what she was and was always scared to get close to someone out of fear of rejection from them. But the man before her very eyes, the man she was about to loose was different. He knew what she was, she even showed him, but he said he didn't care. He told her Akeno is still Akeno, and anything else didn't matter. He accepted what she was because he liked who she was, and now he was slipping away.

Asia was slumped down on the ground crying her eyes out. Before her was the man she had come to love. The man who was kind to her, who became her very first friend. He was hurt again. He would get hurt and she would heal him. It seemed like every time she looked at him, he would always be hurt or in pain and she hated it. She always feared that maybe she wouldn't be able to heal him and he would die, and now her fear was coming true.

Rias was crying as she kept whispering his name. Her precious pawn was fighting for her, again. He always faught for her. If it weren't for him, she would be miserablely married to Riser right now but she wasn't because he faught for her, he called off the engagement with his strength. She always thought he was cute. She would always watch him from her club room window as he would walk around school or get in trouble for doing something perverted and run away. Sometimes he would look up and they would catch each other's eyes. She was always interested in him but he was a human and she was a devil so it always saddened her. But when he died and called for her, she was filled with joy for she could bring him into her world. From then on she would shower him with affection and tease him. She knew he wanted her body, after all he always tells her her breasts are the best. Even with his perverted tendencies, she couldn't help but slowly fall in love with him. The kiss they shared on the griffon, her first kiss, their mutual first kiss, proved just that. She was filled with happiness when he broke off her engagement because he wanted her to be married to someone she loved. Now that someone is him. But now she was slowly loosing him as he was beaten and bloodied to protect her. Her heart ached, her chest hurt and she felt as if her world came crashing down on her because when she looked at him now, he wasn't moving and she feared the worse. She couldn't help but yell his name with a tear stricken face.

"ISSSEEEIIIIIII!"

Issei slowly opened his eyes. His body hurt and he felt something wrapped around his throat but not necessarilly choking him. As his eyes fully opened he realized it was Vali's tail that was suspending him in air. Just then he heard his name being called. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Rias, the woman he loved. He slowly moved his head to look in her direction. He saw her flowing crimson hair and then saw her tears. She was crying, for him.

'Is this how I'm going to die, a virgin? More importantly, without even telling her my feelings?'

Issei was brought out of his thoughts by Vali. "Is this it Hyoudou Issei? Is this really all you have to offer? Your compatibility with dragons is higher than mine so I expected more. After all, you were able to overwhelm me earlier."

"You got what you wanted right? Your fight with me, you got it so promise me you'll leave them out of this, that you won't harm them or her."

"Do you love her that much?"

"I do, more than anything."

"Then I'll just have to kill her!"

"Wha-" before Issei could finish his sentence, Vali had already dropped him and flew toward the barrier. He gathered his energy, his aura surrounding him as he flew for the barrier without slowing down. He was like a shooting star, quick and bright. When Vali made contact with the barrier, an explosion and white flash occured.

When the flash died down what remained was everyone scattered around lying on the ground. Rias opened her eyes and looked up and was met by the sight of the hakuryuukou towering over her. His tail whipped back, ready to pierce through her chest. She took one last look at Issei, their eyes met. As she looked at him time seemed to slow. There was so much she wanted to do with him, so much she wanted to tell him but now wouldn't get the chance to. She wouldn't get the chance to tell him she loved him with all her heart, get married, start a family, and live their lives together.

She saw the tears start streaming down his face as she looked at him with eyes that said it was okay with a small, warm smile. As she turned away from him she closed her eyes, waiting for the impending strike that would end her life, taking her out of this world.

She waited, and as the moments passed, nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to a horrific sight. There in front of her, with the hakuryuukou's tail pierced through his chest, was Issei. He was facing her with a small smile on his face.

"So, you were able to surpass my speed and take the blow. You are full of surprises when it comes to Rias Gremory."

The tail was then retracted from Issei's body.

"ISE!"

Rias screamed his name and caught him before he hit the ground and pulled him close to her chest. Tears started streaming down her face like a waterfall as she tried to embrace him. "Oh Ise.."

"Hey you"

Issei slowly reached his hand up to wipe away her tears.

"You shouldn't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"Ise.."

"Rias..."

Rias started crying even harder. He had finally called her by her name only to be dying while he said it.

"Rias, I have to tell you something"

Issei looked her in the eyes as he cupped her cheek with his hand, still using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He was breathing heavily and he felt his strength leave him but he wouldn't die without first telling her.

"For the longest time I always wanted to be near you. When I died and became your pawn I was happy that I could fulfill that wish. As time went on I started thinking about you more. Sooner or later I started imagining you with other guys and then Riser came around and it made me angry, angry and jealous. That's when I realized that you're the one, the one I fell in love with. That's why I gave up my arm back then. I wasn't going to let someone take you away from me, I couldn't bare it. I love... you... Rias..."

With those last words and a smile, Issei's hand dropped from Rias' cheek.

"ISSEI!"

Rias couldn't stop from yelling, her tears still flowing.

"How can you tell me you love me and then leave me. And all before I got the chance to tell you I LOVE YOU!"

Rias buried her head in his bloodied chest, his armor already had disappeared. Her tears mixing with his blood.

Vali was silent as he watched the scene play out before him.

"Do you wish to join him?"

Rias lifted her head to face him, her eyes wide with shock.

"What are you talking about? This is your fault! You took him from me!"

"I will let you join him so you do not have to go on alone."

At that, Vali raised his tail again and shot it forward...

Issei was in a world of darkness. He was floating but he didn't know for how long. He was able to hear Rias' words to him. She said she loved him. If God wasn't already dead then he would have cursed him and asked him why he was given such a cruel end. The woman he loved had loved him back, but there was nothing he could do about it now that he was dead.

[Partner]

'Ddraid? What's going on? Didn't I die? Why can I still hear you? I thought you said when I die you would move on to the next host!' Ddraig then appeared in front of Issei.

[I don't exactly know partner, but I think you are on the border of life and death]

'The border?'

[Yes]

'So I'm not really dead... then that means I didn't really die a virgin!'

[Really? At a time like this, that is what is on your mind?]

'This is import-'

Just then, Vali's words resounded around Issei.

"I will let you join him so you do not have to go on alone."

'Vali! That bastard is trying to kill Rias now! I swear I'm going to-'

[You're going to what? You weren't powerful enough to beat him remember? He's controling Juggernaut Drive which should be impossible. You couldn't even land a single hit on him!]

'So what? You expect me to just float here and slowly die while she is going to be killed?! I won't do that! I love her!'

Just then a red aura started to envelop Issei without him noticing. Ddraig silently watched with wide, curious eyes.

'You're the Sekiryuutei, the red dragon emperor who resides in me. You're power is then my power'

The red aura around Issei became denser and became a darker shade, a shade of crimson. Ddraig's eyes became even wider.

'During the fight we also took the that bastards powers as well so that means I have the power of the Sekiryuutei and hakuryuukou in me!

Then a white aura started to encircle Issei but slowly started to become a darker shade, just like the crimson aura, and becoming silver. Ddraig was beyond speechless as the aura that was around Issei slowly started to envelop him as well. The scales on his torso, his wings, and his eyes all became white. By then Issei finally notice the aura due to the changes it brought about in Ddraig.

'Ddraig what's going on?! Why do you look like that and what is this aura surrounding me?'

[Your sacred gear has responded to your feelings partner. It has evolved and brought out your sleeping power within you. All of this is because of your will to survive and protect you friends and your feelings for Rias Gremory. You really are an interesting host partner. Now then, what are you going to do?]

'You really have to ask? Let's go Ddraig!'

Rias closed her eye. This time she would die. No one would be there to take the blow for her. As she thought about death, her thoughts drifted to the man she loved, the man she would soon be joining. 'Ise'

But as moments passed, nothing happened. She didn't feel the tail pierce through her. She then felt herself become warm as she was picked up bridal-style. She slowly opend her eyes to see just who it was that saved her. When here eyes were fully opened she started shedding new tears. It was him, it was his arms that were carrying her.

"Ise you're ali-"

Before Rias could finish her sentence, her lips were cut of by none other than Issei's lips. Rias was shocked. Never had he been the one to kiss her. Shekisd always been the one to initiate the kiss, she only ever dreamed of him doing it and now here they were with one of her dreams coming true. She then kissed him back, deepening the kiss as she leaned further into him. But just like that, she was left pouting as he broke away first when they both heard someone whistle and cheer behind them. They turned to the sight of everyone up and fully aware of what was just took place. Rias realizing they were being watched started to blush, her cheeks almost the same color as her hair.

It was then Issei let Rias down. "We are definitely going to continue this later with no interuptions" Issei stated. Rias only blushed even more to this as she just nodded and smiled at him. He then turned to face Vali and started to gather his aura, letting it engulf his surroundings.

"You really are full of surprises Hyoudou Issei!"

"You know, I don't know whether to thank you or kill you!"

At this Vali tilted his head to the side, confused at just what Issei meant. After all, why would he thank him?

"It was because of you I was able to confess my feelings for Rias. But, no one, not even God, is allowed to hurt her. So prepare yourself Vali because I'm going to kick you ass!"

Issei's aura continued to rise as he began chanting.

"I, who is about to awaken

Am the heavenly dragon who has discarded the principles of domination

I walk the road to the future with infinite dreams

I shall become the new heavenly dragon

And I will soar the sky as I head for the future"

[Heavenly Dragon Balance Break]

Issei's aura exploded as it engulfed him and started to form and armor. The boosted gear appeared on his left hand and the dividing gear appeared on his right. His normal scale mail then appeared but started to change. The green jewels and accents all started turning white as the blue jewels on the dividing gear turned red. The red and white on both gauntlets started to streak and blend with the rest of the armor, making the dividing gear look as though it were naturally apart of the regular scale mail. Finally, the eyes on the helmet became swirls of red and white, forming a sort of vortex in the eyes.

Everyone became speechless at the sight of Issei.

[Impossible, how can you such a vast amount of my power from such a small fragment of being?]

[My host, Hyoudou Issei, can make miracles happen. He may not be the strongest, may not have a lot of talent, and most certainly is a big idiot; he proves through hard work, dedication, and having something worth putting your life on the line for, that anything is possible!]

"Hyoudo Issei!"

"Vali, I'll make this quick"

And with that, Issei disappeared. He reappeared behind Vali as he kicked him upward. Issei copied Vali and gave chase to him. He reappered waiting for Vali and punched him. Vali was again sent flying, he had no time to react for he was being completely overpowered. Issei would hit Vali and disappear only to reapper to hit Vali again and send him flying once more. Pieces of Vali's armor was breaking away faster than it could be repaired.

Vali was once again being sent flying upward from Issei's last attack, only this time Issei was waiting with his aura gathering in his hands. A white aura swarmed in his right hand as a red one did his left hand. Once Vali was close enough , he brought his hands together and shot forth the energy.

"Heavenly Dragon Blast"

Vali took the blast at almost point blank range. It sent him plummeting to the ground creating a crater and dust once again surrounded the environment. When the dust cleared, Vali was seen in the middle, unconscious without his armor. Issei then descended back down to the ground. A new wave of exhaustion overcame him and his armor disappeared as he fell to one knee. Everyone ran over to him soon after. Asia began to heal his wounds as Rias supported his head on her lap. He looked over to Vali only to see a magic circle appear. Everyone else having noticed too were on guard.

From the circle a man in Chinese armor appeared. He carried a staff which seemed to be his weapon. He then walked over to Vali and helped him up, supporting him. Azazel was then the one to speak up. "Bikou, why am I not surprised?" They seemed to know each other. "Yo, Governor, don't mind me I'm just here to collect Vali," Bikou stated with a smile. "So I take it you joined him with the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel asked. "Yup, Vali told me to get him after he enjoyed his fight with the Sekiryuutei over there," Bikou replied. " Well then, be seeing ya!" And with that, another magic circle appeared and transferred them away. But before they completely disappeared, "Hyoudou Issei, get stronger!"

With the last remark from Vali, Issei looked up to find Rias looking down at him with a tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you forever!"

Issei brought his hand up to her cheek and smiled at her.

"I love you too much to die." Issei's smile got wider as he saw her begin to calm down and smile back. "You don't have to worry, I'll always come back to you. After all, I'm you pawn!"

And with that, sleep overtook him.

A/N: Well this was my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too bad. Review would be nice so I know what I need to work on.

I got the idea of this from always being fascinated by the idea of Issei having both the power of hakuryuukou along with his power of Sekiryuutei. I was also thinking of writing a story from the beginning with Issei having divine dividing instead or maybe even both divine dividing and boosted gear and his struggle to control and use his power, I was even thinking of having Raynare become Issei's servant or something, or maybe have their date go differently? I don't know. If you all like the idea then let me know in a comment or PM. Another idea I had was doing a crossover of DxD with Rosario Vampire where Tsukune has divine dividing, I think I like that. Oh well, yea review and comment and stuffs please.


End file.
